


Would you happen to...

by kiarcheo



Category: Glee, Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Berrittana, Berrittana Week, Crossover, F/F, Grey's Anatomy/Glee, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 22:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiarcheo/pseuds/kiarcheo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little something written for the 2nd day of Berrittana week on Tumblr: TV/Movie/Book/Other Crossover. Addison, Rachel, Brittany and Quinn meeting at the Seattle Grace Hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would you happen to...

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language. Thanks to myxe for the help
> 
> I stopped watching Grey's Anatomy LOOOONG ago, so sorry if, even in their brief mentions, I didn't do justice to the characters.

"Doctor Montgomery," a nurse called from the reception.

Addison sighed, running a hand through her hair which was slightly matted after being under her surgery cap for hours. "Yes?"

"You have a visitor," the nurse said, looking at a note.

"Who is it?" Addison asked curiously.

"I'm sorry. They didn't leave a name."

The doctor looked at the clock and nodded. The turn had started not long ago.

"I saw her," another nurse spoke. "It was a girl. Young, short, brunette, long hair…"

Addison's head shot up. "What did she want?"

"Everything okay?" Derek approached his ex-wife, who waved him away.

"I only heard that she was going to wait for you."

The redhead turned around swiftly and walked away, Derek following her.

"Doctor," George called out, but she ignored him and he felt into step with Derek.

"I have the scan," Alex announced coming up.

"Not now."

"Where are you going?" Derek asked, as Izzie and Christina joined the boys, out of curiosity to see what was going on.

"My office."

"Where are you all going?" Mark joined the crowd following the redhead.

"Her office," was the chorused answer.

Addison stood in her office doorway, before taking a step back and looking around pensively.

"Where would I go if I was—Richard!" She jogged up to the chief. "Does the hospital have a music room?"

"No?" He looked confused.

"What about a room with instruments? Musical instruments, I mean."

"Not that I know. Why?"

"Some toys, maybe," Bayley piped up from behind Richard, "in the Children's Ward."

"Right!" Addison exclaimed, snapping her fingers. "Thank you!" she yelled, already walking away.

"What's going on?" Richard turned to Miranda.

"I don't know, but I intend to find out," she said, before following them. "Grey, with me!"

"New case?" she asked eagerly.

"Not exactly."

Addison smiled as she heard a voice singing, and then announcing, "And that was the last song."

There was the sound of children groaning.

"But do not fear, my little friends"—Addison could swear she heard a chuckle—"I'm coming back tomorrow with some of the best songs of all time, because nobody can say to know and love music,"

"If they don't know and love Barbra Streisand," Addison interrupted, leaning against the door.

Rachel turned abruptly, recognizing the voice immediately. "Maddie!" She practically jumped into the doctor's arms.

Addison hugged her. "I'm happy to see you too." She put Rachel down, and moved some hair from Rachel's forehead. "What are you doing here?"

"We need your help." Addison looked at her, worried. "Professional help," Rachel clarified.

"Are you—?"

"No, no!" Rachel interrupted hurriedly. "Not for me!"

Addison sighed with relief. "Is Brittany pregnant?"

"I'm good, but I'm not that good."

"And she is really good," a tall blonde piped in, wrapping her arms around Rachel from behind. "Especially when she does that thing with—" A kiss cut her off.

"B," Rachel said as she broke the kiss, "do you remember what we talked about? Stopping each other from saying things we shouldn't?"

"Because we have no filter," Brittany finished, nodding, before looking at Addison. "Sorry."

"Brittany," the adult said, smiling. "I didn't see you there."

"Berry hogging the scene, nothing new there." Another girl appeared.

"And that's Quinn," Rachel introduced her to Addison, who looked at her, unimpressed. "Don't worry. Her bark is worse than her bite, like Santana."

"Santana bites," Brittany looked at Rachel like she was crazy, before reaching for Rachel's shirt. "Don't you remember—?"

Realizing Brittany's intentions only when Brittany already had a hold on her shirt, Rachel jumped away. "Not here, Britt!"

"And I don't appreciate you talking about me like I'm a dog," Quinn said with a huff, glaring at Rachel.

"S always says that you're a bitch," Brittany said seriously. "Isn't that a female dog?" she asked, genuinely curious.

Rachel closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, before turning to Addison. "Would you happen to have an office in this hospital?"

"I would happen to have one. Would you happen to want to go there?"

"I happen to—"

They turned towards Quinn when she let out a strange noise.

"I know, right? If not for the hair, she could totally be Rach's mom!" Brittany looked at her friend, nodding in understanding.

"Thank you," Rachel and Addison said, smiling brightly at the taller blonde, before Addison gestured to all the three teenagers. "Follow me."


End file.
